A Little More Than Friends
by LaylaLovesYou-016
Summary: Stacie and Donald break up, leaving her heart broken. Can Bumper be there for her, or will she be too much to handle? Pairing: Bumper/Stacie with a little Donald/Stacie
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is a story, based off of Stacie and Bumper but there is a little Stacie/Donald.**

Stacie walked with Donald, his arms around her waist. "I love you," She mumbled softly, her gaze on the ground. "Mhm." He hummed simply. Stacie sighed, blinking back some tears. She had been feeling as though they were falling apart for months now. Maybe, it was because they had been a secret for so long, they had lost function, or maybe it was the simple fact that Donald so obviously had his eyes on Lilly. But Stacey wasn't totally innocent. She had her eyes on someone else, as well. Except, it wasn't just any guy. It was, in fact, Donald's best friend Bumper. Of course Donald didn't know, why would he? It would ruin everything they had worked up, although it was practically gone anyways. Now they wasted their time arguing over who had been the source of their fights. Stacie had always kind of known that Donald had a thing for Lilly. Ever since the two of them started hooking up two days after the riff off, they were a secret, but then, on the bus to the semi-finals, Lilly continued to flirt with Donald, and he flirted back. Stacie ignored it for as long as she could, but now, it barely mattered at all. Because she was spending all of her time wondering what could become of her and Bumper. Stacie pulled out of Donald's arms, looking up at him. "Can we go back to my dorm and talk?" She asked, wiping away the little bit of tears she had let fall. Donald looked at her, his face full of confusion but he simply nodded in agreement as they continued to her dorm.

When they made it to her dorm, Stacie closed the door behind her. She took a deep breath, her nerves taking over. It was silent for a moment, until she finally blurted out. "I can't do this anymore." Donald looked at her, confusion filling his features. "Do what, Stacie?" He asked, looking at her. Stacie shook her head, letting tears spill from her eyes. "This, Donald. I know that you have a thing for Lilly, it's clear to me now. Can we quit pretending, please?" She asked, sniffling back her tears. Donald looked her in the eyes. "I'm so sorry, Stace. I never meant for things to get this out of hand." Donald replied, shaking his head. Stacie nodded. "You should go, Donald. Let's just call this quits, okay?" She asked. Donald nodded, walking out of the room. As soon as he left Stacie fell down on her bed, the tears coming like water falls. She didn't expect it to hurt this much, especially since she was the one who had decided to call it quits. But, why shouldn't it hurt? She had just ended the only serious relationship she had ever been in. She lied in her bed, letting all of the held in feelings out.

She had been lying in her bed for hours, just continuing to feel like crap, until there was a soft knock on the door. She wiped her tears away, getting up and opening the door. To her surprise, it was Bumper. "Are you okay?" Bumper asked, looking at her. He seemed to be concerned about her, but she ignored that at the moment. "What do you want?" She asked him, her voice full of acid. "I was looking for Donald…" Bumper mumbled softly. He wasn't being his usual annoying self because he could tell Stacie was upset. "He isn't here, Bumper. Have you tried Lilly's room?" Stacie asked, her voice a lot softer this time. Bumper then knew what was going on, but was unsure how to reply. He looked at her understandingly, his expression softening. "Can you just go?" She asked, not really sure if she wanted him to or not. Bumper nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry about Donald. I'll see you around." He said, looking at the ground and walking away. Stacie sighed, watching him walk away. She went and lied back down in her bed, looking at the ceiling. She wished that she could just run into Bumper's arms and tell him how she felt. But it wasn't possible… Ever. She could never do that to Donald, even if the feelings weren't there anymore. It wouldn't be right. Stacie sighed, nodding to herself as she finally drifted off to sleep.

It was about two A.M. when there was a knock on Stacie's door. She groaned, rolling over in bed. _Who would knock on my door at two in the morning?_ She wondered, getting out of her bed. She sighed, throwing her hair in a ponytail and opening the door. It was Bumper. "Dude, what are you doing here? It's two in the morning." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "I had to see you." Bumper mumbled, walking into her room. Stacie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure… Come on in." She said sarcastically, crossing her arms. "What do you need?" She asked. "To know what happened. Donald won't tell me anything. He keeps shutting me out. I was the only one that knew about you guys and now it's done." Bumper stated. Stacie looked at him, unsure of what she was supposed to say. Was she supposed to tell him what happened? Or would Donald get upset with her if she did? She just blinked a few times and nodded, opening her mouth to speak. "Donald and I broke up. He has feelings for someone else, and so do I. I guess it just wasn't meant to be. I blamed myself for so long, but it was both of us." She said. Bumper sighed, sitting down on her bed. "You know I'm here for you, right?" He asked, looking at her. Stacie felt her heart tingle, trying to ignore it as she looked at him. "Why are you being so nice to me? You're supposed to be on his side. You're his best friend." Stacie stated. Bumper looked her in the eyes, trying to dig deep down into his feelings. He couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't get him slapped, since she was his best friend's ex-girlfriend. "I'm here for you." He repeated, looking away. Stacie nodded, also sitting on her bed. "Well, thanks for that." She mumbled, looking at him. She yawned softly, laying down. "You can go now, if you want." Stacie said softly, glancing over at him. He shook his head, also lying down as he yawned softly. "I think I'll stay, if you're okay with that?" He asked. Stacie nodded, snuggling her head into his chest. "I'm fine with that." She mumbled. She needed a little reassurance at the moment, and she didn't mind using Bumper to get it. She batted her eyes, yawning as she slowly drifted off to sleep, the only thing on her mind being Bumper.

Stacie woke up, the feeling of a warm body next to her. She lifted her head to see Bumper. She smiled slightly. She had been denying her feelings for him for months, and now, here she was lying in bed with him. But she wouldn't think more of this than what it was. Simply comfort. And she wouldn't admit it out loud to anyone, because that would be social suicide. She slid out of her bed, yawning softly. She didn't want to wake Bumper so she simply got dressed, and did her hair and make-up to perfection. Still, without waking Bumper she left the room and went down to the cafeteria to get breakfast. She grabbed a plate for Bumper and went back to her room, in hopes that he was still there. She walked in the room and seen Bumper still on her bed. She smiled and sat down on the bed next to him. "Bumper." She whispered, shaking him softly. He stirred for a moment, sitting up. "Hey." He mumbled with a grin. "I brought you breakfast." She informed him, handing it to him. She felt her heart melt, looking at him. All she ever really wanted was to tell him about these little feelings, but she was sitting here, on her bed with him in the very moment and couldn't find the words to do it. "Thank you, Stacie." Bumper mumbled, looking straight into her eyes. He felt like he was falling, but he pushed the feelings aside for the simple fact that Donald had her first. There were a lot of things he didn't care to do, but taking one of his friend's ex's is not one of those. He looked down at her lips, wishing he could just kiss her, but he knew that he couldn't do that. He ate his breakfast in silence, while Stacie played with her hands. Stacie sighed softly. "No, thank you, Bumper," She mumbled softly. "Last night, I really needed someone, and you came when no one else was there for me, and decided to be the only person that was. I couldn't ask for a better friend than you." Stacie continued, shaking her head. She had so much she wanted to say, but simply couldn't. She took a deep breath, biting her lip. Bumper nodded. "I told you I would be." He stated, putting the empty plate on the table. "I'm going to go shower… I'll be back afterwards, though, okay?" Bumper asked, standing up. Stacie nodded, also standing up and hugging him. "I'll see you soon." Stacie said, and with that, he left.

Stacie walked down the hall, heading to Beca's dorm. They had decided to study together in her dorm, since Beca needed help on Stacie's best course, and Stacie needed help on Beca's best course. Stacie would much rather be spending her time with her newly found friend, Bumper. He told her he'd be back but she'd forgotten about the study session so now she was stuck doing this. She knocked on the door, waiting for Beca to answer it. When Beca opened the door, Stacie spotted Jesse sitting on her bed. "Sorry, he insisted on joining us. I'll explain later." Beca said and Stacie simply nodded. She went into Beca's room where they studied for a while. Stacie thought that she would die of boredom if she didn't leave soon, until Beca announced that the session was over, much to Stacie's relief. Jesse left the room but Stacie waited around for an explanation. "So, about Jesse?" She asked. "Oh, that." Beca said awkwardly. Stacie crossed her arms, becoming impatient. "Jesse and I are seeing each other." Beca said. Stacie smiled. "I knew it." She said, happily. "Don't act like you aren't seeing anyone. I saw how impatient you've been the whole day…" Beca said, a smirk playing across her face. Stacie sighed. "I'm actually not. We broke up last night." She said. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Beca replied, truly feeling bad about asking. "It's okay." Stacie said with a nod. "So, who was it?" Beca asked. "Donald." Stacie replied. "I so knew it!" Beca exclaimed. "Look, I have somewhere I have to be." Stacie said. Beca nodded in understanding. "Have fun." She said with a wink.

Stacie walked out of Beca's room, heading back towards hers. She really wanted to see Bumper. She walked into her room, plopping down on her bed. She hoped Bumper would come by soon, but why would he? He had no reason to. He didn't have to come over either time yesterday, nor did he have to come back today. But Stacie sure wished he would. She wanted him, or maybe she needed him. If he asked her, she would deny it, as she always did. Because of Donald. Everything was because of Donald and she hated it so much. He could be happy with her friend, Lilly, but she couldn't be with Bumper. She never could, because she would never do that to him. As much as she hated to admit it, she wasn't over Donald. She wished so much that she was, but she wasn't. All she could do is pretend, and hope that she would move on. It was unlikely, but possible. She lied down on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

Bumper walked through the halls, looking around. He was unsure if he should go back to Stacie's room, or not. Maybe she didn't want him to come back. She seemed to hate him. Maybe Donald would be unhappy with them spending time together, then again, what did he care anymore? Donald had just thrown her down like a used toy and it was to the point where the bro code was unimportant to him. He was always jealous of the fact that Donald had Stacie, and he didn't. He remembered the first night they got together, how jealous he had felt although he denied the feeling. And now here he was, trying to decide if he should visit her or not. He decided to go to her room, simply to check on her. He knocked on her door, trying to regain himself. _What are you doing, Bumper? Why are you acting so mature?_ He asked himself, although deep down he knew the answer. Stacie opened the door, smiling at him. "Hey." She said, looking at the floor. She didn't really know what to say so she stepped out of the doorway, using her arm to offer him in. Bumper took the offer, walking into her room. "Are you okay?" He asked her. Stacie looked at him, a wave of feelings coming over her. She was tongue tied so all she could do was nod. Bumper looked at her, for once finally knowing what he felt, and she was so close to him, but he still couldn't find the words to tell her. So he just stared at her and waited for something to happen. Stacie sighed and nodded, lying down on her bed. "You can go…" She mumbled softly, the awkward presence surely felt. But Bumper wasn't going anywhere. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He lied down next to her, looking at the ceiling. They sat there like that for a while in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was nice, and a little soothing. After a while, though, Stacie had had enough. She sat up, looking at Bumper. "Thanks, but you can be yourself again. I'm not upset anymore." She said, cracking a small smile that made Bumper's heart melt a little. Bumper sat up and smiled. He began to wonder who he was, because he couldn't find that loud, obnoxious boy that he usually was. All he wanted to be was this soft, sweet guy that was sitting in front of Stacie. And for the first time, it was about more than sex.

Bumper stood up, looking down at her. "I don't know who I am, Stacie." He mumbled so softly she could barely hear him. Stacie's expression became very confused. Bumper sighed, not knowing how to explain it to her. "I just… I don't want to be that guy anymore. I want to be someone sweet, and caring." He said, trying not to sound too corny. He plopped back down on her bed next to her with a smile. She laughed softly, laying her head on his stomach. They lied there for a while like that, laughing and having fun, both of them drifting off to sleep.

**Okay, that's the first chapter! Review please? I don't own any of the characters, nor do I own Pitch Perfect. I should be updating soon, if not, then it means I've gotten busy, although that is kind of unlikely.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I know it's been a few days since I updated, but I have been pretty busy with friends, family, school, and babysitting I just haven't had time. Plus, the holidays are coming up and I'm working on other fan fictions. Anyways, I don't know when the next update will be, but I'm hoping soon! Okay, I'm going to leave it at that.**

Stacie woke up, sitting up in the bed. She spotted Bumper, a small smile creeping onto her face. She was happy they were spending time together, even if it were only as friends. Although, she missed Donald a lot, a part of her was feeling happy to be free. She was able to do whatever she wanted again without Donald's worried glances and concerned looks. She could hook up with who she wanted, when she wanted and no guy would shout at her later about her hurt he was feeling and the jealousy that he had felt. It was simple. The way Stacie liked things. No extra weight that she would have to carry around with her and worry about. She was finally independent and she was almost positive she had never been so relieved.

Stacie slid out of her bed, careful not to wake Bumper as she threw her hair up in a simple ponytail. There was a soft knock on the door, which startled Stacie a bit. Then, a thought crossed her mind. What if it was Aubrey? Or any of the Bella's for that matter. They would get the wrong impression and she couldn't blame not one of them. The only one she trusted was Beca, because she was in the same situation. But Stacie knew it wasn't Beca. As quickly as she could she threw a blanket over Bumper, praying to everything that was holy that he stayed asleep, at least until the unexpected company was gone. She opened up the door, the only person that she wasn't expecting to be standing there, was in fact standing in front of her.

"Donald?" Stacie asked in disbelief. She pushed past him, into the hallway, making sure to close the door behind her. She turned to look at him. "What the hell are you doing at my door at six in the morning?" Stacie asked, cocking her eyebrow at him. Donald looked at her, his mind at a complete loss for words. He had wanted to tell her he had made a huge mistake letting her go, and the supposed 'feelings' he had for Lilly were never real, but here he was in front of her, and he couldn't do it. Partially because he had just given up without any fight what-so-ever and the other part being because he knew she was hurting, and he was scared to hurt her again. He looked at her, and all those feelings that used to be there, they just came rushing back like a waterfall. He couldn't help himself. He had to let his feelings out. "I was probably the biggest idiot on the planet, Stacie. I didn't fight for you at all, and I had my eyes on a different girl, but don't you see? Couples fight! But, they make up." He said, glancing at her. He looked at the silent girl in front of him, and before he knew what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed her, leaving her utterly surprised. After a moment, though, she pushed him away, shaking her head.

"We're not okay." She mumbled, tears threatening to fall out of her pail blue eyes. She wanted to run back into his arms and give him kisses and tell him just how much hurting she had done while he had just left without a second thought, but she couldn't. Because of that unusually sweet boy that was in her bed. He was the reason she couldn't go back to Donald. Because she couldn't hurt either of them, and if she went back to Donald now, that is what would happen. "No, no. We are." Donald whispered, holding her face in his hands gently. Stacie blinked back her tears once more, shaking her head. "Donald, do you know one of the reasons we aren't okay?" She asked her voice very shaky. "Because of Lilly? Because things were slightly falling apart and beginning to change?" Donald asked, trying to figure out what she meant. Stacie shook her head. "I like someone else, Donald. " She answered truthfully, the tears finally beginning to spill out of her eyes. "Who is it?" He asked his voice still soft and gentle. He looked into her eyes still fully trying to understand her. She shook her head. "You don't want to know." She whispered. "I do. Tell me." Donald said with a little more power in his voice this time. Stacie took a deep breath, looking into those eyes she used to be so in love with. She pulled away out of instinct, backing up a few steps before finally answering. "Bumper." Donald looked at her in disbelief, trying to find a hint of humor in her voice. When he didn't find any he simply turning, storming away. "Donald!" Stacie called after him a few times, before going back into her room.

She didn't know what she was going to do. She felt like crap, and she was sure she looked the part as well. She quickly got dressed in the most comfortable outfit she could find. She only applied a little make-up and her hair was simply thrown up into a messy-bun. Once she was finished she decided to wake Bumper.

Stacie shook him awake, her attention fully on him. "Wake up, sleepy-head." She whispered softly in his ear, sending a tingly feeling down his back. He sat up, looking at her. "You look beautiful." He mumbled his voice deep and husky. He rubbed his eyes and yawned softly. Stacie blushed a dark shade of pink before finally managing to reply with a simple "Thanks." Bumper looked at her, noticing that her eyes were a little red and puffy. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Have you been crying?" He asked. She knew she couldn't lie because it'd be too obvious so she would have to stick with the simple truth. "Donald and I got into another argument." Stacie said, truthfully, although this one was more her fault. The only thing he was at fault for was showing up in the first place and his actions from the other day. Bumper looked at her, concern taking over. "What happened?" He asked. She explained everything word for word, leaving out only the part about Bumper. "What happened after you told him you liked someone else?" He asked her, wanting to hear the rest of the story before jumping to conclusions. "Well, I told him who, and he got angry and stormed off. I wanted to follow him, but my body wouldn't let me so I simply called his name until I made my way back into here." Stacie answered, looking at Bumper. She had been trying so hard not to cry again and Bumper was the only reason she wasn't. She wanted him to say something, anything really. He looked at her, nodding slowly, as if to process it. "Everything is going to be fine." He whispered softly. Stacie wanted to argue but staring him straight in the eyes, she couldn't. So she nodded and stood up.

"I'll see you." She mumbled, walking out of her dorm and down to the cafeteria. At the moment, her looks, or nothing else mattered. Only the two boys on her mind. Donald and Bumper. They were both hot, popular seniors and she had a much better chance with Donald she knew but she couldn't really say she _didn't_ have a shot with Bumper because she had never actually tried for a shot with him. It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to, she really did, but she couldn't for three important reasons. One, Donald. She was with Donald, so she couldn't try for Bumper. Two, Aubrey. If Aubrey found out about her little feelings she'd be dropped like a hot potato. And last but not least, humiliation. If he were to turn her down, she knew everyone would treat her differently. So, why should she have bothered at all?" Her train of thought broke as she bumped into someone, her entire tray spilling all over her. Of course, it was pancakes, with lots and lots of syrup. Just what she needed to make everything better, right? She kept her eyes on the ground for a moment before a pair of strong, familiar hands helped her up.

She looked up to look into the eyes of Donald. She wouldn't have blamed him if he wouldn't have paid no mind to the fact he spilled her breakfast down her shirt. She would have if she found out that the ex-boyfriend she had just gotten out of a relationship with loved her best friend. But somehow, he still managed to be kind. "Stace, are you okay?" He asked me, his voice soft. She simply nodded as he helped me up. She could feel all eyes on us but she tried to ignore it long enough to get an audible sentence out. "Thanks." She mumbled softly. "Let's get you cleaned up." He said, taking her to the girls shower room. "You grab some clothes and I'll start your water, okay?" Donald asked her, making sure it was okay first. "Sure." She said, walking back to her room. She quickly grabbed an outfit, going back to the shower room. When she walked in, the shower was on for her, but Donald was gone. She felt a wave of disappointment flush over her. It was quickly replaced by relief, though, because she couldn't quite bring herself to miss him enough to want him back. She got into the shower, feeling the warm water fall on her. She stood there like that for what felt like hours before finally deciding to wash her hair, then wash herself, and finally get out.

She headed back to her room to do her hair and make-up but stopped when she spotted Bumper outside the door to her room. A small smile crept onto her face as she walked up next to him to join him. "Bumper." She mumbled, startling him enough to jump. She laughed softly, rolling her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Well, I heard there was an incident at breakfast, and I thought I would come and check on you." He replied, a smirk forming on his face. He was beginning to find his old self, and he liked that. Especially since Stacie accepted that side of him as well. She unlocked the door to her dorm and let them both in, shutting the door behind her. Things between them were getting less and less awkward each day, and Stacie loved it.

After talking for almost an hour, Stacie realized it was time to head to her course. She went to her course and sat through the whole thing, her mind in outer space. Once class was over, she went back to her room and waited for Bumper. While she waited, she thought about how to tell Bumper what she was feeling. She couldn't come up with a plan that didn't make her sound like more of an idiot than she already was. After a while of contemplating she realized it was useless. Almost as if on cue Bumper knocked on her door. She smiled, opening it automatically. He entered and sat down on her bed. "I brought a scary movie." He said teasingly with a smile. "What is it?" She asked him, hoping it actually was scary so that she could cuddle with him. He held up the movie Sinister and she felt a smile creep onto her lips. Not because of the movie, but the thought of cuddling with Bumper.

They sat there for a while; cuddling and every now and then they'd reach for some popcorn. Stacie was having more fun here in her dorm than she'd had in months. And it was all thanks to Bumper. Once the movie was over, they cuddled up in her bed, whispering random things back and forth every now and then until sleep took them both over.

**What do you think? I thought making a love-triangle would make it a bit more interesting and no, it isn't over yet. It's just begun!(: Anyways, review and such! Okay, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, it's me. I haven't updated in like a week, which I am sorry for. Um, an anon a few days suggested that I switch my story to Stacie/Donald and I thought about it, I really did, because I love the couple, but I decided that not enough people write for the Stacie/Bumper category and it would be a shame if I changed the only one into a cliché Stonald story, so I am not changing it. I feel like I have a dedication to those of you that are following this story and such and it wouldn't be right to change it like that on you guys. I just wanted to say that. Oh, and in the future, I do intend on making a Stonald story. Okay, I'll get back to the story now. **

When Stacie woke up, she felt the warm presence of Bumper, except this time was different than the others. He was actually awake this time. She turned her head to see him staring at her with a smile and she honestly couldn't help but smile back at him. She wanted to ask him what he was smiling at but her mind wouldn't allow her mouth to move, which honestly didn't bother her at the moment. She knew that if she were to say something, it would probably be something seriously dumb and she really didn't need that at the moment.

After a while the comfortable silence was a little too silent for her and she couldn't take it anymore so she rolled out of her bed, deciding to start getting ready for classes. Bumper sat up, looking at her in wonder. "Where are you going?" He asked her, his eyebrow rose. Stacie laughed softly, rolling her eyes. "It's called class. Maybe you should try it." She teased, a smug smile making its way onto her face. "Yeah? Well, _princess_, it's Saturday." He stated with a smirk. Stacie's face fell, unsure if he was serious or not. "Seriously?" She asked. He nodded with a grin. She wanted to offer a movie but was unsure if he had plans or something so decided to simply sit down next to him.

Bumper glanced at her and a small smile crept onto his face, although he tried to fight it away. He didn't want her to think he was creepy or weird. He just wanted her to like him like he liked her. Everyone always thought it was Fat Amy, but it was her. It was always her. Each and every day those feelings got bigger and bigger and each and every day they got more and more undeniable. It was to the point where he honestly wanted to just tell her. But if he did, it would ruin a perfectly good friendship that he couldn't bear to lose.

"Bumper?" Stacie asked, knocking his train of thought off its very long track. "Yes, Stacie?" He replied, glancing over at her. "Do you, um, want to watch a movie?" She asked him, looking away. Bumper chuckled softly, nodding his head at her. "Of course, Stacie. Of course." He mumbled, kind of relieved she'd asked. Before anything else was able to be said, there was a soft knock on the door. Stacie wondered who it could be but shrugged the question off, getting up to answer the door.

She didn't really care if whoever it was saw Bumper for the simple fact that he was her friend and it was the truth.

When she opened the door, she didn't expect to see her former boyfriend standing at her door.

"Stacie? W-What are you doing with Bumper?" Donald asked, taking a deep breath. Stacie felt tears welling in her eyes. Donald turned to walk away until he heard Stacie's soft voice say "We're just friends." Donald turned around to look at her. "Just friends? Stacie, just the other day you said you didn't want me back because you were in love with Bumper!" He exclaimed, not really caring that Bumper had heard him. He stormed off, leaving her standing there with eyes full of tears.

Bumper got off of her bed, running to her side. "Stacie, are you okay?" He whispered, not worrying about what Donald had said just moments ago. Yes, he was curious, but her feelings were more important. Stacie shook her head, sobbing too loudly for her to make any audible words.

"I am so sorry about him…" Bumper whispered to Stacie who simply nodded her head. He picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the bed and sitting her down. He was unsure if he she should go after Donald and confront him or stay there and comfort Stacie. He decided that confronting Donald could wait until Stacie was feeling better. "Hey, how about that movie?" Bumper asked. Stacie shook her head, sniffling softly. "I-I just w-want to b-be al-alone." Stacie stuttered.

Bumper didn't argue with her, getting out of the bed. He left the room, going to find Donald. He went to Donald's room, knocking on the door as softly as possible, so he wouldn't be too obvious.

Donald opened the door to see Bumper standing there, waiting for him. "What do you want?" Donald asked the pain obvious in his voice. "Why did you do that?" Bumper asked. "Why did you betray me, Bumper?" He replied, looking at the ground. "What are you talking about?" Bumper asked, rolling his eyes. Donald looked as though he was trying to think over his words carefully.

"Why would you have sex with my ex-girlfriend, knowing that I still have feelings for her?" Donald asked him, turning to shut the door in his face. Bumper put his foot in front of the door, stopping it from shutting. "Stacie and I never slept together, Donald, she's still torn up over you." Bumper stated. Confusion took over Donald's features as he tried to process everything. "Bump, I want you to know that she loves _you. _She told me so herself, and no matter how much I wish she still loved me, she doesn't, so, if you're going to be with her, I am begging you to treat her right." He mumbled, almost looking as though he wanted to cry.

Bumper wasn't really sure how to reply to this, as he was taken aback by that statement. He certainly knew Stacie cared about him, but not as much as loved him. He sighed, looking at Donald. "Why'd you let her go?" Was the only thing he could manage.

Donald sighed, shaking his head. "Because she was the one who walked away from me… I just allowed it." He replied. Bumper finally understood where his best friend was coming from, although he wasn't right. He decided that he was done dealing with Donald. "Look, Donald, I don't have time to deal with you, okay? You seriously hurt her, and I can't fix that." Bumper stated. "Then I will." Donald replied. "I think you've done enough." Bumper said, rolling her eyes and simply walking away from Donald.

He went back to his room, grabbing his laptop. He searched his room for a movie that could cheer Stacie up, before finally finding Happy Feet. Once he found it, he headed back to her room, only to stop when he spotted two of the trebles arguing. He rolled his eyes with a growl, deciding they could handle things amongst themselves.

Once at Stacie's room he knocked on her door and waited for an answer. Stacie opened it, wiping away her tears when she spotted Bumper. "Hey." She mumbled, not being able to fake happiness in her voice. Bumper smiled, holding up the movie, getting a smile from the brunette. She moved out of the doorway, inviting him onto her room.

Once he entered, he sat down, starting the movie up as she sat down next to him. She wanted to explain the earlier events but as long as he wasn't bringing them up, neither was she. She looked at him, a smile slowly creeping onto her features.

After the movie ended Bumper decided that he should go and get them dinner, which would give Stacie some alone time. He got into his car, driving to the nearest restaurant, which just so happened to be Chinese.

Once he was done getting the Chinese, he went back to Stacie's room as they sat together and ate. She put in her Boys like Girls CD, which filled the silence that was between them. After dinner they went their separate ways for a moment to take showers.

After showers, they met up in Stacie's room.

"So, do you want to talk about earlier?" Bumper asked the beautiful girl sitting next to him. She looked at him, swallowing harshly. "I really don't. I just want to not think about it." She replied. Bumper nodded. He understood where she was coming from and honestly didn't blame her.

Stacie lied down on her bed, deciding she had had enough for one day. Bumper lied down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, as they both fell asleep after a long day.

**Hey, so, reviews? Again, this is a Bumper/Stacie story, although I feel terrible for Donald but I am really happy with the way this story line is turning out. Agree? Disagree? R&R thanks, byeee. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I know, it's been a while but yeah. With all of the early Christmas plans and all, it's been a busy week. Tuesday, along with Wednesday and Thursday I was working on my other fan fictions. Friday I went shopping and got new glasses, plus I had babysitting Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. On Saturday, I got stuck with my sister and Sunday I had spent all day from noon until nine with my family. But I'm here now! So I shall continue. **

It had been weeks and Stacie hadn't seen or heard a peep from Donald. She was beginning to become worried. He could be hurt, and no one had informed her about it at all. She had been spending every single day, and night, with Bumper, although, she still couldn't tell him her feelings for him.

Once the bell rang signaling the end of the last class for the day, Stacie went back to her room to pack her things. She was going home to spend Christmas with her family, although she knew she wouldn't be comfortable. She was so used to having Bumper's arms around her it was impossible to think of things any other way.

She knew she was going to be gone for two weeks, but since she had left a lot of things at home as well, she didn't have to pack much. She still had an hour before her parents came to pick her up, and she knew exactly how she'd spend it.

She left her room, back pack on her back, walking quickly to Bumper's room. She knocked on the door softly, hoping she wouldn't bother him.

Bumper opened the door to see the tall brunette standing there. He couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face.

"What?" Stacie asked, breaking his train of thought. "Nothing… I'm just really going to miss you." He said, looking at her with the most serious look he'd ever had. It was Stacie's turn to smile as she shook her head. "I'm going to miss you too. More than you know." She replied.

Bumper moved out of the doorway, allowing her to enter his room.

"So, what are you going to do during your two weeks?" Stacie asked, looking at him. "Spend time with my family. I'm staying in a hotel, though, so I probably will swim a lot." He replied with a soft chuckle.

Stacie wished she could stay in a hotel. There was nothing wrong with her home. She had been an only child so she still had her old room and all. She just imagined being more comfortable independent, like she usually was, since her roommate was always in her boyfriend's room.

Stacie decided she would tell Bumper about her feelings right before she left the room, but leave before he could say anything else.

They had small talk about multiple things while Bumper was packing. She felt her phone vibrate as it began to ring. She knew it was time to go, but there was something she had to do first.

"Yeah?" She asked. "I'm here to pick you up, hurry, okay." She heard her Mother say into the phone as she hung up.

Stacie nodded, swallowing. She took a deep breath, rubbing the back of her neck. She stood up, walking up to the door. She placed her hand on the handle, looking at the boy she loved. "Bumper, I, uh, I love you." She quickly mumbled, quickly leaving the room before he even had time to turn around and look at her.

She quickly walked to her car, getting in the passenger seat. "Hey, Mom." She mumbled, looking out the window and putting her earplugs in.

Bumper sat on his floor, his mouth opened in shock. He had finally gotten what he wanted, but he couldn't even tell her he loved her back. He had broken his phone and there was no other way to get ahold of her, since he didn't have internet access.

He wondered about how Donald would feel about this. He walked to Donald's room, knocking on his door.

When Donald opened it, he was shocked to see how he looked. He looked truly terrible, although Bumper would never tell him that.

"What happened to you?" Bumper asked, looking at his former best friend.

"Well, let me think about this," Donald started, rubbing his chin as though he was thinking. "Um, you stole my girlfriend, left my life, and don't even care. Besides that, I'm fine." He finished, rolling his eyes. Bumper didn't know what to say. He truly didn't mean to hurt Donald. At all. He had just gotten so caught up with Stacie. She was broken and he had to help.

After a moment, though, he opened his mouth to speak. "I, um… Maybe, I should go, Donald… I didn't mean to hurt you, though, I swear." Donald simply nodded. "Of course." He mumbled, shutting the door in Bumper's face.

Once Stacie made it back home to her parent's house, she immediately ran upstairs to her bedroom, putting her things down on her bed.

She sat there for a while, not really sure if she should go downstairs with her mother and father, or if she should stay in her room and play the role of the rebel without a cause. She decided on a rebel without a cause, because she just wasn't really in the mood to talk right now anyways. She lied down on her old, queen sized bed, putting in her earphones and picking up her book, _The Outsiders._

Bumper sighed softly, sitting down on his bed. He was going to drive home in the morning, so for the night, he was stuck there without _his_ Stacie. He wasn't sure what he would do for the night. Usually, on a lonely night Bumper would pick up any blonde bimbo but now, things were different. He knew how Stacie felt, and he couldn't hurt her.

He decided on a simple night to the club, and then he would come and crash for the night. Maybe it could get his mind off of Stacie. Or maybe it couldn't. He didn't know, and right now, he didn't care. He threw on his best outfit, looking in the mirror before grabbing his keys and exiting his dorm room.

Bumper had plenty of girls hitting on him, but he walked passed all of them, because none of them were Stacie. He knew he should go ahead and drive on home tonight, and leave the club before he did anything he could even possibly regret, but for some reason, he couldn't. Maybe it was because he was lonely. Or maybe he did need a good one-night stand to make himself feel a little better. But it could make him feel worse, as well.

He sat down at the bar, asking the bartender for a drink, although, he knew he probably shouldn't. He drank the first drink quickly, asking for another one. Before he knew it, he'd drank five beers.

Stacie got out of her bed, finally deciding to go downstairs with her family. Her phone had died and she was pretty far in her book.

"Hey, Mom." Stacie mumbled, walking into the kitchen and sitting down on the counter. Surprisingly, it was only seven in the evening. Her mother, Trinity, turned around to look at her. "Yes, darling?" Stacie took a deep breath. "Mom, I think I'm in love." A smile spread across her Mother's face. "Does he know?" She asked. "Well, yeah… I told him right before I left." Stacie mumbled. "Well?" Her Mother asked, still looking at her. Stacie sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know, ma, I left before he could say anything." Stacie stated.

It took her mother a moment to reply to this. "Why?" She asked softly. "B-Because he's my very best friend and I couldn't lose him so soon, so at least if he shoots me down now, I have two weeks before I even have to know about it." Stacie stated. She wanted to turn around and leave the conversation, but she couldn't. "I'm sure he feels the same way." Her mother stated. Stacie wanted to argue so badly, but she couldn't. She simply nodded, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch next to her father, Anthony.

"Hey, sweetheart." Her dad mumbled. Stacie was never very close with her Dad. Things were always too awkward between the two of them. "Hi, Dad." Stacie mumbled in annoyance.

She got up off of the couch before he even had time to reply, going back up to her bedroom and closing the door behind her. She sat down at her old desk top computer, starting it up.

Bumper had done had eight drinks and he could barely stand. His head was spinning and he honestly just wanted to go back to his dorm and have sex with some blonde. He almost couldn't fight the urge. So he stumbled up to some girl and opened his mouth to speak. "Heyyyy, babbbby." His words came out in a slur. The girl looked at him with a smirk.

Before Bumper knew what was happening, they were back in his dorm room, clothing thrown everywhere. He felt, and looked like crap and he now knew that Stacie would hate him. Why wouldn't she? He had gone weeks without as much as making out with anyone, and then as soon as she tells him that she loves him, he goes and sleeps with some slut.

He wished there were a way he could just stop ruining her life, but if he left, he knew she'd be heartbroken. Soon enough, though, he could just leave her life forever, and finally let her be happy. Of course she would be happy without him. And he couldn't even call her and tell her how sorry he was. But maybe she wouldn't have to find out.

He did the only thing he could think of with a pounding headache, a terrible hangover, and still a little alcohol in his system. He got dressed and went to the only person he could think of.

Donald. His _former_ best friend. He knocked on the door, hoping so desperately that Donald would open the door. To his relief Donald did. Donald stared at him for a moment. "You've been drinking." He stated. "How did you-?" Bumper began but Donald quickly cut him off. "You smell like the entire bar." Donald replied simply, reluctantly opening to door to let Bumper in.

Bumper hurried in, sitting down on the bed and holding his head in his hands. "I messed up. I messed up so bad!" He stated with his eyes shut tight.

Donald looked at him with curiosity. He felt kind of bad for his former friend, then again, he didn't. But he was a caring person, so he'd try to help. "W-what's wrong?" Donald stuttered, looking at Bumper. "Stacie told me that she loved me earlier!" Bumper blurted out. Donald felt a pain in his chest, although he tried to ignore it. "A-And that's a problem how?" Donald asked, once again stuttering. "Because she doesn't know I love her back… And..." Bumper started, swallowing harshly. He wasn't sure how to continue without sounding like the jerk he was.

Donald raised an eyebrow, waiting for the drunken boy on his bed to continue with the story. "I haven't as much as made out with anyone in months, right?" Bumper asked getting a nod in response from Donald. He thought he knew where this was going but let Bumper continue anyways. "Well, I slept with someone tonight." He said with so much misery in his voice it was almost painful for Donald. He felt sorrier for Stacie, though, because he knew how she'd react if she found out. She would be hurt, confused, and lost. And he knew she wouldn't let either of them back in to help her through it.

"Are you going to tell her?" Donald asked, looking anywhere but at Bumper. He just couldn't bring himself to look at the drunken boy in front of him. He wasn't sure why. "I-I don't know… I'm freaking out, Don!" Bumper exclaimed, his eyes not leaving the spot on the floor. He stood up off the bed, punching the wall. Donald sighed and nodded. "Look, I know you probably don't want my advice on how to keep Stacie, because obviously, I couldn't, but I think you should tell her." Donald suggested, sitting down on his bed.

Bumper took a deep breath, storming out of the room. He slammed the door behind him, looking around the hallway. He was still pretty drunk and he didn't know what to do.

He walked into his room, shaking the blonde awake. "Um, I think it's time you go." He stated. She tried to kiss him but he pushed her away, shaking her head. "I, um, I'm in love… I'm sorry." He mumbled. The girl rolled her eyes, but didn't argue, getting dressed and leaving the room.

Stacie heard her mother holler for her, signaling dinner time. It was super late for dinner but it had been a long day so Stacie didn't care. They ate in silence, besides when one of the two would ask Stacie a simple question, which only get a simple reply.

After dinner, Stacie went back to her room, lying on her bed. She put her earphones in. A cover of _Titanium_ by David Guetta came on; except it was A Capella and the singers were Voices in Your Head. She laid there on her back, singing softly as she stared at the ceiling. She began to wonder about Bumper and if he was thinking about her. Did he feel the same way? She wasn't sure.

She tried to ignore how much she missed him, but she couldn't. She needed to call, text, IM, e-mail, anything. She had to know how he felt. But it wasn't that simple. She got up; taking out her IPod and throwing it back down on the bed. She dug through the closet, finding some comfortable shorts and a t-shirt, deciding that it was time to take a shower.

Once she was finished taking a shower, it was time to watch a movie with the family. The wanted to watch Christmas movie but she talked them into watching Black Xmas instead.

Bumper lied down in his bed, still feeling like crap. He wanted so badly to talk to Stacie, but he couldn't. He decided he was not going to tell her, though, because he couldn't stand to see her hurt. They weren't dating but she had loved him. Something no one had ever done before. And he would soon hurt her, just like he did every other girl he ever came into contact with.

After a while, though, Bumper found himself drifting off to sleep but he didn't fight it at all. He let himself drift off because he would rather be asleep and dreaming, than hurting over a dumb drunken night he knew he couldn't take back.

About an hour and a half later, Stacie's movie was over, and she was thankful for that, because it was really awkward and boring.

She went to her room, picking up her book and beginning to read it again because she knew it might be a while before she fell asleep without Bumper's arms around her waist. She was getting over missing him, though, because she realized that she had missed her family a lot more than she thought.

She was happy to find out that her favorite cousin, Drew, was coming for a visit along with the rest of his family and they'd be staying with her family until she went back for school. Drew was bringing along his best friend, Jared, who now lived with him and it made Stacie happy because the three used to hang out all the time and make trouble. She smiled, thinking about the good old times. She used to have the biggest crush on Jared but it passed with time.

After a while she got tired of the book, sitting it down on her bedside table and going back to the computer.

"_Drew, I cannot wait to see you tomorrow. I am so sorry I haven't written you. Barden is crazy and the last few months have been real hard. The next few weeks should be amazing. I can't wait to see you and Jared tomorrow! Love always, Stacie, your favorite cousin! (;" _Once she was done typing the email she sent it to Drew, smiling happily. This week should be truly amazing.

She passed a little more time on the internet before finally yawning, realizing it was pretty late she decided she needed her beauty sleep and went to the bathroom, brushing her teeth. She came back out and sat down on her bed. "Tomorrow, please hurry." She mumbled, laying her head down on her pillow, finally being able to fall asleep without the boy she loved having his arms around her waist.

**Okay, so that's all for chapter Four! I would love some reviews! They always make my day. Anyways, I decided there should be a little drama between Stacie and Bumper and maybe even a little love drama between Stacie and Jared? Hmm, I don't know. It's tempting but I think that Donald has interfered with Stacie and Bumper enough, although I really like the idea of Stacie telling Bumper that she turned down Jared for him. Anyways, review and tell me what you think because I would really like to see what other people think and how other people feel about my writing, other than my friends and family. Um, anyways, it may be a little while before I update, but don't worry, not too long because I love writing! Anyways, Um, Marry Christmas, although I am two days early. Oh well. Anyways, thanks for reading and bye for now, I guess. **


End file.
